Handtücher
by KitKat2006
Summary: oder: Was man mit dem gegnerischen Jäger kurz vor einem Spiel eigentlich nicht anstellen sollte! - Roger allein im Quidditchstadion. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Katie, Roger und ein Handtuch ... mal wieder. Partner-OS zu Angel de la Lunas Handtuch-OS.


**Handtücher -**

**oder: Was man mit dem gegnerischen Jäger kurz vor einem Spiel ****eigentlich**** nicht anstellen sollte!**

**

* * *

A/N: **Handtücher sind für einige von uns einfach nur Handtücher. Für andere - wie zum Beispiel für meine Mit-Rumtreiberin **_Angel de la Luna_** und mich - sind Handtücher faszinierend. Falls ihr ihren Handtuch-Onespot noch nicht gelesen habt, solltet ihr es unbedingt noch machen, denn der ist überhaupt erst schuld daran, dass dieser hier existiert. Und sie freut sich genau wie ich immer riesig über Reviews. Also, auf zu **_Angel de la Luna_**, Handtuch-Oneshot lesen, reviewen und dann zu mir zurückkommen, um das ganze nochmal zu wiederholen, okay? Ich zähle auf euch.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder Hogwarts, noch das Quidditchstadion und auch nicht Roger und Katie. Allerdings gehört mir das Handtuch und die definitiv schmutzige Phantasie. Seid also gewarnt.

**Warnung:** Das Rating ist nicht grundlos so hoch. Ich verweise nochmal auf meine Bemerkung mit der schmutzigen Phantasie im Diclaimer. Wenn ihr mit solchen Oneshots also ein Problem habt, sollte hier für euch Schluß sein und ihr solltet nur **_Angel de la Lunas_** Handtuch-Oneshot lesen. Der ist jugendfreier. Ansonsten, viel Spaß beim lesen und der kalten Dusche im Anschluss. Es könnte nämlich sein, dass ihr die braucht.

* * *

Ein gellender Schrei hallte durch den Bereich des Hogwartsstadions, wo sich die Kabinen der vier Teams befanden. Roger Davies, der gerade in seinem Kapitänsbüro gesessen und über einige Spielskizzen für das kommende Spiel gegen Gryffindor gebrütet hatte, zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, stieß sein Tintenfaß um und danach einen deftigen Fluch aus, als die Tinte quer über drei seiner erfolgsversprechenden Gegentaktiken zu den gefährlichen Angriffen des Löwenteams lief. Verärgert griff er nach seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Tinte wieder verschwinden, als vom Flur her ein unterdrücktes Fluchen und ein dumpfer Knall kam. Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich zur Tür um und stand schließlich auf, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Die Tür zum Kapitänsbüro ließ er halb offen stehen, als er durch den Hauptraum der Ravenclawkabine ging, um zur Tür zum Hauptflur vor den Kabinen zu kommen. Vorsichtig öffnete er diese und lugte hinaus. Überrascht riss er gleich darauf die Augen auf, als er sah, von wem der Schrei und der nachfolgende Fluch gerade gekommen war, und mußte sich mächtig zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Denn knapp fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, direkt gegenüber der halboffenen Tür der Gryffindorkabine, stand handtuchbekleidet, schaumgekrönt und herzhaft fluchend niemand anderes als Katie Bell, die nicht gerade sanft auf einige Knöpfe und Schalter in einen der sich gegenüber den Kabinen befindlichen Versorgungsräume einprügelte, der für die Gryffindorkabine bestimmt war.

Dies war definitiv ein Anblick, der sich ihm nicht alle Tage bot und so lehnte er sich genüsslich an den Türrahmen zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab, wie sich die Situation entwickelte. Kurzzeitig flackerte sein Blick zur halboffenen Tür der Gryffindorkabine, bevor sie wieder zu Katie zurück schweiften, von der jetzt nur noch ein dunkelgrünes Frotteehandtuch sowie von den Knien abwärts nackte, vom duschen noch feuchte Beine und ebenso nackte Füße zu sehen waren, da sie sich gerade ein wenig tiefer in den knapp einen halben Meter tiefen Versorgungsraum gebeugt hatte. War ihr eigentlich klar, was sie da gerade für ein Risiko einging? Die Türen zu den Kabinen der einzelnen Teams waren so verzaubert, dass sie sich nur öffnen ließen, wenn sich die Person ausweisen konnte, um zu beweisen, dass sie auch wirklich das Recht dazu hatte, die Kabine zu betreten. Dieser Beweis erfolgte über die Zauberstäbe. Und so wie er die Situation einschätzte, war das einzige, was Katie im Augenblick dabei hatte, ein großes, grünes Frotteehandtuch.

Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung konnte Roger daraufhin ein gequältes Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ihm dieser Gedanke so richtig bewußt wurde. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief und konzentriert durch, wobei er sich regelrecht zwang, nicht auf gewisse Reaktionen seines Körpers zu achten, doch je länger er so da stand, desto unanständigere Bilder wurden ihm von dem hormongesteuerten Teil seines Gehirns vorgespielt. Ein Handtuch, dass ins rutschen geriet, Katie, die sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken ließ, sondern mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag langsam auf ihn zu kam.

Ruckartig riss er die Augen wieder auf und stieß den Atem wieder aus, von dem er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Verfluchte Hormone! Verfluchte Fantasie! Und verfluchte Katie! Was fiel ihr überhaupt ein, so spärlich „bekleidet" hier auf dem öffentlich zugänglichen Flur rumzuhampeln? Er war zwar definitiv ein Ravenclaw, der wusste, was sich gehörte – nun ja, zumindest wusste er es grundsätzlich, denn das was er jetzt gerade tat, gehörte sich eigentlich nicht -, aber auch er war nur ein Mensch. Noch dazu ein Mensch im besten Teenageralter, wo die Hormone sowieso schon verrückt genug spielten, auch ohne solche Fantasieanregungen. Was, wenn er kein Ravenclaw mit eigentlich guten Manieren wäre? Wenn er einer dieser großkotzigen Slytherins wäre, die dachten, ihnen gehört die Welt und alle würden sie unwiderstehlich finden? Dann würde sie sich verdammt schnell in ganz gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten befinden, so wie sie sich hier präsentierte.

„Verfluchte Mistkerle!", entfuhr es Katie in diesem Moment so laut, dass Roger sie deutlich verstehen konnte. Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und beobachtete, wie sie sich wieder aufrichtete und verärgert die Tür zuknallte. Ein dröhnendes Echo war daraufhin im Flur zu hören, in das sich gleich darauf ein unheilvolles Knarren mischte. Böses ahnend sah Roger zur Tür der Gryffindorkabine hinüber und sah, wie diese langsam zu schwang.

„Die Tür!", rief er aus und stürzte schon los, bevor Katie überhaupt reagieren konnte.

„W-was?", stammelte sie und schrie gleich darauf erschrocken auf, als sie realisierte, was Roger gemeint hatte. Reflexartig stürzte sie auf die Tür zu und erreichte sie noch vor Roger, rutschte aber an der Türklinke ab, bevor sie diese richtig zu fassen bekam. Leise klickend fiel die Tür ins Schloss, was sowohl für Roger als auch für Katie sehr viel unheilvoller klang, als das vorangegangene Knallen der zuschlagenden Tür zum Versorgungsraum.

„Scheiße!", flüsterte Katie geschockt und kaum hörbar, und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die geschlossene Tür zur Gryffindorkabine. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie den Kopf zu Roger herum und sah diesen hilflos an. „Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich kann doch so nicht ins Schloss hoch laufen."

Roger hatte deutliche Schwierigkeiten, sich überhaupt auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. Aus der Nähe war die Wirkung ihrer Aufmachung noch viel extremer und er mußte sich geradezu dazu zwingen, seinen Blick nicht abschweifen zu lassen. Der Duft ihres Shampoos, dass sich in dicken, weißen Schaumflocken auf ihrem Kopf auftürmte, hing überdeutlich in der Luft. Es war eine Mischung aus Früchten und Blumen, und paßte so perfekt zu ihr, dass sich ihm merkwürdig der Magen zusammen zog. Der Blick aus ihren erschrocken aufgerissenen grünblauen Augen half ihm dabei nicht unbedingt weiter, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was nun zu tun war. Genauso wenig wie die Wassertropfen auf ihren nackten Schultern, die er nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, aber viel zu sehr darum kämpften, zum Hauptaugenmerk seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu werden. Er mußte etwas tun. Und zwar schnell, denn sonst lief er wirklich Gefahr, etwas zu tun, was er nicht tun sollte. Dazu war die Versuchung einfach zu groß.

„Wie ...", fing er an und räusperte sich dann, da ihm nur ein merkwürdiges Krächzen entwich, „wie wäre es, wenn ... wenn du dir erstmal bei uns das Zeug aus den Haaren wäscht und wir dann weiter sehen? Vielleicht finde ich ja bei uns etwas anständiges für dich zum anziehen.", schlug er schließlich fort, und Katie nickte.

„Ja, das ist im Moment vielleicht das beste.", meinte sie gedehnt und sah abwechselnd zwischen der geschlossenen Tür der Gryffindorkabine und der sperrangelweit offenen Tür der Ravenclawkabine hin und her. Schließlich seufzte sie resigniert, zupfte ein wenig unsicher an ihrem Handtuch herum, um es ein wenig höher zu ziehen und sah Roger dann verlegen lächelnd an. „Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie peinlich mir das ganze hier gerade ist."

„Muß es nicht.", meinte Roger und ging neben ihr her zu seiner eigenen Kabine zurück, wo er ihr schließlich den Vortritt ließ. „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Ach ja?" Katie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick über die Schulter zu, als sie in den Hauptraum der Ravenclawkabine trat. „Klär mich auf."

Roger nickte treuherzig und konnte dann doch ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verhindern.

„Ja", meinte er verschmitzt. „Ich meine, dir hätte ja auch bei dem Versuch, die Tür noch zu erreichen, das Handtuch wegrutschen können."

Katie stöhnte und wandte den Blick ab, um ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass sie bei der Vorstellung nun doch leicht rot wurde. Die ganze Sache war schon ohne diese Horrorvorstellung peinlich genug.

„Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. „Dann hätte ich dir unter Garantie nie wieder in die Augen sehen können."

„Ach komm.", meinte er und öffnete jetzt die Tür zum Mädchenduschraum ohne hinzusehen, während er Katie nicht aus den Augen ließ, die ihn immer noch nicht wieder ansah. „So katastrophal wäre das nun auch nicht gewesen. Es ist ja immerhin nicht so, als wärst du hässlich wie die Nacht."

„Was?"

Irritiert fuhr Katies Kopf zu ihm herum und sah ihn verdutzt an. Roger zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und gab den Blick ungerührt zurück. Zumindest äußerlich ungerührt, denn innerlich kämpfte er einen harten Kampf um seine Beherrschung, mit der es ziemlich bald vorbei sein würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht schnellstmöglichst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden würde. Auch seine Beherrschung war schließlich nicht endlos.

„Ich meine das durchaus ernst. Du bist einfach der Typ Mädchen, bei der man viel lieber hinsieht, statt wegsieht.", meinte er und gestattete sich jetzt doch ein leichtes Grinsen. „Vor allem, wenn man soviel zu sehen bekommt, wie in diesem Moment."

„Du ..." Katie riss die Augen auf und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um ihn für diese Bemerkung in die Schranken zu weisen, wie er es verdient hätte. Doch ihr hatte es kurzfristig die Sprache verschlagen und so stapfte sie schließlich schnaubend an ihm vorbei in den Mädchenduschraum und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. „Perversling!", brüllte sie ihm schließlich doch noch durch die nun geschlossene Tür zu und kurz darauf war das leise Rauschen von Wasser zu hören, als sie eine der Duschen anstellte.

Roger seufzte und fuhr sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck durch die Haare.

„Was erwartest du, wenn du so vor mir rumhampelst?", murmelte er leise vor sich in und ließ sich dann langsam auf eine der Bänke niedersinken, wo er die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln abstützte und den Kopf in die Hände sinken ließ. „Verfluchte Hölle! Ich glaube, ich brauche ganz dringend eine kalte Dusche. Eine lange, eiskalte Dusche."

* * *

Suchend wühlte Roger in seinem Spind herum und versuchte irgendetwas halbwegs vernünftiges zum anziehen für Katie aufzutreiben. Ein Unterfangen, dass gar nicht so einfach war, da das einzige, was sich dazu eignete, seine Quidditchrobe, ein Trainingsshirt und eine Boxershorts mit dem Wappen der Tutshill Tornados war, die er grundsätzlich als Glücksbringer bei jedem Spiel an hatte. Allerdings waren diese Kleidungsstücke in seiner Größe und da Katie sehr viel kleiner und zierlicher war als er, war er ziemlich sicher, dass sie darin völlig versinken würde.

„Wieso warst du überhaupt da draußen?", fragte er schließlich neugierig, als er hinter sich die Tür zum Mädchenduschraum aufgehen hörte.

Ein verärgertes Schnauben war zu hören, als Katie sich auf eine Bank niederließ, eines der Handtücher griff, dass dort lag, und sich damit die immer noch feuchten aber inzwischen schaumlosen Haare ein wenig trocken rubbelte. Ihr dunkelgrünes Frotteehandtuch hatte sie wieder um ihren Körper geschlungen, und sie sah ihn mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf augenverdrehend an.

„Fred und George haben vor zwei Wochen einen kleinen Privatkrieg mit einigen aus dem Slytherinteam angefangen.", meinte sie und rubbelte heftig mit dem Handtuch durch ihre Haare. „Seitdem ist bei uns oder denen dauernd etwas los. Kein Licht in der Kabine, die Tür von außen verkeilt, die Fensterscheiben im Duschraum fehlen oder was denen oder den Weasleys sonst noch so einfällt. Heute scheinen die eine Zeitverzögerung auf die Warmwasserleitung gelegt zu haben, denn die hat urplötzlich gestreikt. Ich kann dir sagen, es ist nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man nichtsahnend unter der herrlich warmen Dusche steht, nachdem man sich mal ordentlich im Stadion ausgetobt hat, und es ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich eiskalt wird.", schloss sie ihren Bericht leicht verärgert ab.

Roger entfuhr ein Auflachen, das er sich gleich darauf mühevoll verkniff, als ihm der Grund für den gellenden Aufschrei plötzlich bewußt wurde. Gleichzeitig lief ihm aber auch ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich vorstellte, wie es wohl wäre, so urplötzlich von einem Schwall kaltem Wasser überrascht zu werden. Zwar war ihm vor einer Weile noch sehr nach einer kalten Dusche gewesen, doch so völlig aus dem Nichts heraus mußte er sie nun auch nicht haben. Kein Wunder also, dass Katie so angefressen gewesen war und fluchend im Versorgungsraum rumgefummelt hatte, um das Warmwasser wieder zum laufen zu bringen.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", meinte er und schaffte es nicht ganz, die Belustigung aus der Stimme heraus zu halten, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Katie einbrachte, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Haaren widmete. Schulterzuckend warf er ihr sein Trainingsshirt und die Boxershorts zu, da er stark daran zweifelte, dass sie sich eine Quidditchrobe mit Ravenclawwappen und den entsprechenden Farben überziehen würde. „Sorry, das ist das einzige, was ich habe.", meinte er entschuldigend. „Es sei denn, du stehst auf Quidditchroben in blau-bronze.", hängte er verschmitzt grinsend an. Katies empörter Blick bestätigte seine Vermutung allerdings und er zuckte leise in sich hinein lachend mit den Schultern. „In den Schränken von Cho und Linda wäre vielleicht etwas passenderes, aber da komme ich halt nicht ran."

„Wird schon gehen.", meinte Katie, war ihm einen eher dankbaren, statt der bisher hauptsächlich verlegenen, Blicke zu, und legte das dunkelblaue Trainingsshirt neben sich auf die Bank, bevor sie aufstand. „Besser als das, was ich jetzt habe, ist es allemal."

Roger lag eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge, die diese Aussage nicht wirklich unterstützte, doch er verkniff sie sich gerade noch so. Er hatte so das Gefühl, als ob er sich damit in wirklich ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Katie trotz ihrer Dankbarkeit für immer noch leicht gegen ihre Verlegenheit ankämpfte, auch wenn sie nach ihrem zweiten Duschgang und mit der Aussicht auf richtige Kleidung schon wieder ein gutes Stück beruhigter wirkte. Er warf ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu und drehte sich dann um.

„Ich bin im Kapitänsbüro.", meinte er und ging auf die schmale Tür an der Seitenwand zu. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du noch was brauchst."

„Mach ich.", kam die Antwort von Katie, und auch ihrer Stimme war inzwischen anzumerken, dass sie sich wieder ziemlich gefangen hatte. „Und danke. Du hast wirklich was gut bei mir."

Roger nickte ohne hinzusehen und verschwand im Kapitänsbüro. Allerdings konnte er sich im Augenblick wirklich nicht auf die Spielskizzen vor ihm konzentrieren. Viel zu sehr war er sich der viel zu spärlich bekleideten Gryffindor im Hauptraum seiner Kabine bewußt.

„Verfluchte Hölle!", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, während er blind auf die Spielskizzen vor sich starrte. „Was ist nur los mit mir? Bei Cho und Linda reagiere ich doch auch nicht so. Warum also bei ihr?"

* * *

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herum fahren. Sein Blick ging hinüber zur Tür und gleich darauf umspielte ein leichtes Zucken seine Mundwinkel.

„Hmmm, mir scheint, da mußt du noch reinwachsen.", meinte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Katie lachte leise auf und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Sie strich über das für sie viel zu große Trainingsshirt des Ravenclawkapitäns und sah diesen verschmitzt grinsend an.

„Ja, mag sein. Aber ich fürchte, das schaffe ich heute nicht mehr."

Roger ließ seinen Blick nochmal langsam an ihr entlang gleiten. Seine Klamotten paßten Katie wirklich absolut nicht, soviel stand fest. Das Trainingsshirt, dass bei ihm absolut perfekt paßte und seinen durchtrainierten Quidditchspielerkörper so richtig zur Geltung brachte – ja, er war definitiv weder blind noch taub, und wusste, wie er auf die Mädchen wirkte, wenn er im Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum aus purer Berechnung eine Runde Liegestütze oder Push-Ups hinlegte -, schlotterte um Katie herum wie ein Sack. Die Ärmel hingen ihr bis fast zu den Ellenbogen herunter und das Shirt war bei ihr mehr ein Minikleid, statt ein Shirt. Und auch seine Boxershorts hing eher schlabberig um sie herum, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht sehr viel davon unter dem Shirt sehen konnte. Ihre Füße waren immer noch nackt, genau wie ihre Beine. Zumindest von den Knien abwärts. Es waren hübsche Beine, wie er heute nicht zum ersten Mal feststellte und er hob den Blick recht schnell wieder an, als ihm bewußt wurde, in welche Gegenden seine Gedanken schon wieder abschweiften. Wieder fing sein Blick ihren ein und diesmal konnte er ein sehr breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Von Verlegenheit war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Ich wüßte zu gerne, was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht, Roger Davies.", meinte sie und kam noch ein Stück näher, wobei sie einen sehr kurzen, unauffälligen Blick auf seinen Tisch warf, und ihn dann wieder fragend ansah.

„Oh, ich bezweifle stark, dass du das wirklich wissen willst.", meinte er leise auflachend, warf ihr seinerseits ein breites Grinsen zu und schob dann vollkommen gelassen ein am Tischende liegendes, halb aufgefaltetes Poster der Tutshill Tornados über seine Spielskizzen. „Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich nicht merke, was du hier gerade versuchst."

Das Grinsen auf Katies Lippen wurde noch breiter, als sie sich jetzt auf die Tischkante hockte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah Roger mit einem ertappten Blick an, in dem jedoch gleichzeitig ein Hauch gespielter Unschuld mitschwang.

„Du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, es versucht zu haben.", meinte sie verschmitzt. „Ich meine, wann habe ich denn schon mal so eine Gelegenheit? Angelina wäre hellauf begeistert gewesen, wenn ich ihr hätte verraten können, was ihr gegen uns plant."

„Mhmm", meinte Roger und sah sie breit grinsend an. „Und wie genau erklärst du ihr, wie du an diese Infos gekommen bist?"

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, ich könnte ihr erzählen, dass ich erfolgreich darin war, dich zu verführen, wobei du schließlich zu unaufmerksam warst, um zu kapieren, dass ich immer mal wieder einen heimlichen Blick auf deine Spielskizzen geworfen oder sie ganz mitgehen lassen habe.", meinte sie schlagfertig, auch wenn man deutlich hören konnte, dass sie selber diese Erklärung niemals glauben würde, wenn sie an Angelinas Stelle wäre. Dazu klang sie dann doch viel zu weit her geholt. „Allerdings ist es ja auch kein Wunder, wenn mein Plan nicht so recht geklappt hat.", meinte sie und sah mit einem übertrieben gequälten Blick an sich herunter, bevor ihre Mundwinkel wieder leicht zuckten. „Ich sehe im Moment wohl nicht unbedingt so aus, als könnte ich gegnerischen Kapitänen erfolgreich den Kopf verdrehen."

„Nein, im Moment siehst du eher aus, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass in Papas Kleiderschrank gewühlt hat, um Verkleiden zu spielen.", gab Roger trocken zurück, während ihm gleichzeitig etwas völlig anderes durch den Kopf ging. Denn sie schien tatsächlich nicht zu ahnen, wie verdammt sexy sie in seinen Klamotten gerade aussah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woran es lag, denn sie hingen eigentlich recht unförmig um sie herum, wie er vorhin schon festgestellt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihren Busen mit ihren verschränkten Armen unbewußt, aber trotzdem sehr deutlich, hervor hob. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihre Brustwarzen durch den Stoff erkennen konnte. War es hier einfach nur zu kalt für sie oder erregte sie diese Situation gerade genauso wie ihn? Oder lag es vielleicht einfach nur an der vollkommen simplen Tatsache, dass ihr recht wohlgeformter Körper, von dem er vorhin noch soviel mehr gesehen hatte, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, im Augenblick in _seinen_ Klamotten steckte? In _seinem _Trainingsshirt und _seiner_ Boxershorts, statt in ihren.

'_Merlin, steh mir bei. Sie hat meine Unterwäsche an. Wie soll ich die je wieder anziehen, ohne dabei gleich wieder den Anblick von ihr nur in einem Handtuch vor Augen zu haben? Ich lasse zu, dass diese verfluchte, kleine Gryffindor meine Glück-Boxershorts entweiht. Habe ich denn jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?_'

„Oh, vielen Dank auch.", gab sie zurück, zog eine Schnute und stieß sich wieder vom Tisch ab, bevor sie zur Tür hinüber ging, wobei sie theatralisch seufzte. „Naja, wenn das hier keinen Erfolg hat, sollte ich mich wohl langsam mal auf den Weg machen. Vielleicht finde ich ja jemanden aus meinem Team, bevor ich mich in diesem Aufzug vor der ganzen Schule zum Gespött gemacht habe. Ich hoffe nur, dass mir nicht ausgerechnet gerade die Slytherins über den Weg laufen, denen ich dieses Schlamassel zu verdanken habe."

„Warte Katie!"

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Roger hinter ihr her gelaufen, ohne das er selber begriff, was er da tat. Erst als seine Hand nach ihrem Handgelenk griff, und sie den Kopf zu ihm umwandte und ihn fragend ansah, wurde ihm dies bewußt. Einen Moment lang war er drauf und dran, sie gehen zu lassen, doch dann besann er sich anders.

'_Zur Hölle nochmal! Sie ist schließlich selber Schuld, wenn sie mich die ganze Zeit über so reizt. Ich habe jetzt lange genug versucht, mich zurück zu halten._', ging es Roger durch den Kopf, als er die andere Hand in ihre immer noch leicht feuchten Haare schob und ihren Kopf zu sich heran zog.

Ein erschrockenes, ersticktes Keuchen entfuhr Katie, als er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte und versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben, doch das ließ er nicht zu, sondern vertiefte den Kuß noch und schob sie rückwärts gegen die immer noch verschlossene Tür des Kapitänsbüros. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr atemlos in die Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung ansahen.

„Du solltest ganz schnell zusehen, dass du hier raus kommst, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren.", flüsterte er schließlich mit leicht rauer Stimme und gab sich jetzt absolut nicht mehr den Anschein völliger Gelassenheit. Sein Blick verweilte noch einen Moment auf ihren Augen, bevor er ihn langsam zu ihren Lippen abschweifen ließ, die nach seinem nicht gerade sanften Kuß leicht geöffnet waren und feucht glänzten, und von dort aus weiter nach unten, wo er ohne Probleme in den viel zu weiten Ausschnitt des Shirts – _seines_ Shirts – sehen konnte. Als er den Blick schließlich wieder nach oben wandern ließ, bis er wieder in ihre Augen sehen konnte, hatte sie sich immer noch nicht gerührt, geschweige denn, etwas gesagt.

„Ich meine es ernst, Katie. Verschwinde, solange ich dich noch lasse.", warnte er sie leise und eindringlich.

Doch statt dieser Warnung endlich nachzukommen, tat Katie etwas, was ihn völlig unvorbereitet traf. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und küßte ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die diesmal ihm den Atem verschlug.

„Oh, verflucht.", entfuhr es ihm, als sie sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste. Mit einem leichten Knurren drängte er sie noch fester an die Tür und senkte seine Lippen ihren wieder entgegen. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt.", flüsterte er fast tonlos. „Jetzt sieh zu, wie du damit klar kommst."

* * *

Langsam fuhren Rogers Hände an Katies Seiten hinauf. Er spürte warme weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und lachte stumm in sich hinein, als Katie von einem leichten Schauer durchzuckt wurde, als er die Hände leicht löste und nur noch ganz leicht und wie in Zeitlupe mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut fuhr. Katies Lippen löste sich von seinen und ihre in seinen Haaren vergrabenen Händen zwangen ihn dazu, den Kopf leicht nach hinten zu beugen, um sie anzusehen. Er gab ihren Blick stumm zurück, schaffte es aber nicht ganz, den hochzufriedenen Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen.

„Du genießt es richtig, mich zu quälen, stimmts?", fragte sie ihn leise und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ihre Position ein wenig auszurichten.

Roger sog scharf die Luft ein und umfaßte ihre Hüften mit einem so eisernen Griff, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte, auch nur zu zucken. Sie hatten die stehende Position an der Tür zum Kapitänsbüro der Ravenclaws inzwischen hinter sich gelassen und sich in Richtung Schreibtisch zurück gezogen. Im Augenblick saß Katie rittlings auf Rogers Schoss und hatte dadurch den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass sie zu ihm hinunter schauen konnte. Eine Tatsache, die ihr gleich ein wenig mehr Macht über das aktuelle Geschehen vermittelte. Das diese scheinbare Macht aber ein deutlicher Trugschluß war, wurde in diesem Moment deutlich. Es war immer noch Roger, der hier das Geschehen kontrollierte und das bedeutete in diesem speziellen Augenblick, dass er sie davon abhielt, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich genieße es.", gab er schließlich mit leicht rauer Stimme zu. „Aber ich bin hier definitiv nicht derjenige, der den jeweils anderen quält."

„Ach ja?"

Katies Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und ein leicht verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, während es in ihren Augen übermütig funkelte. Roger ahnte böses und diese Ahnung sollte sich gleich darauf bestätigen, als Katie sich gegen seinen Griff stemmte und ein wenig zu auffällig über seinen Schoss rutschte. Und diesmal konnte er ein Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern.

„Du kleines Biest!", knurrte er und zog ihren Kopf wieder näher zu sich heran, um ihr zu zeigen, was mit kleinen Mädchen passierte, die Jungs wie ihn vorsätzlichen quälten. Vor allem, wenn sich besagte Jungs in dem Zustand befanden, in dem er sich im Augenblick befand.

Er zog die Hände wieder unter seinem an ihrem Körper viel zu weiten Trainingsshirt hervor und schob sie unter ihren Po, was zu einem überraschten Quieken von Katie führte. Mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln löste sie sich von seinem hungrigen Kuß und sah ihn fragend an. Roger grinste jedoch nur, rutschte ein Stück auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhl nach vorne und stand schließlich auf, wobei er sie mühelos mit anhob. Kurz darauf hörte Katie ein leises Rascheln und Knistern, als er sie auf der mit Pergamenten und Quidditchpostern übersäten Oberfläche des Schreibtisches absetzte.

„Deine Spielskizzen.", murmelte sie leise, als er schon wieder dabei war, ihre Lippen mit kleinen, spielerischen Küssen zu bedecken.

„Sind mir im Moment sowas von egal.", gab er abwesend zurück, fing aber doch ihre Hände ein, als sie nach genau diesen angelte. Um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen oder um vielleicht doch einen kurzen Blick darauf zu werfen, wusste er nicht, doch er würde es definitiv nicht darauf ankommen lassen. „Aber du wirst trotzdem deine Finger davon lassen, kleine Gryffindor.", meinte er leise, biß ihr ganz leicht in ihre Unterlippe und zog sich dann ein wenig von ihr zurück, um sie nachdenklich anzusehen.

Sie sah ihn mit leicht gesenkten Lidern an, fuhr sich scheinbar unbewußt mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und hatte dabei einen so deutlich unschuldigen Blick drauf, dass er jetzt mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie nicht vorrangig vor hatte, seine Spielskizzen vor ihrem Treiben zu bewahren. Ihre Hände hatte er immer noch fest im Griff und ein kleines Stück hinter ihrem Po fest auf den Tisch gepresst, wodurch sie leicht nach hinten geneigt vor ihm saß. Ein kurzer Blick reichte ihm aus, um zu sehen, dass sie mit der linken Hand genau die Spielskizze berührte, die ihr und ihren beiden Jägerkolleginnen beim kommenden Spiel hoffentlich das Leben so richtig schwer machte. Ein breites Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht, als er den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und sie herausfordernd ansah.

„Wie weit würdest du gehen, um einen Blick auf diese Spielskizzen zu werfen, Katie?", fragte er sie lauernd. „Vor allem", Er verstärkte seinen Griff über ihrem linken Handrücken kurzfristig ein wenig, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, „um einen Blick auf _diese_ spezielle Spielskizze zu werfen."

Jetzt warf es Katie, die ihn nachdenklich ansah und deren Mundwinkel kurz darauf verdächtig zuckten.

„Als ob ich es nötig hätte, zu spionieren, oh größenwahsinniger Ravenclaw. Wir sind gut genug, um euch auch ohne Spionage zu Gulasch zu verarbeiten.", meinte sie und stellte ein so großes Desinteresse zur Schau, dass Roger sofort wusste, dass sie ihn gerade offen anlog. Es war ihr mehr als deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihr regelrecht in den Fingern juckte, diese Spielskizze näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Roger lachte leise auf und beugte sich leicht vor, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort.", murmelte er leise und senkte seine Lippen dann auf genau die Stelle an ihrem Hals, wo ihr Puls inzwischen viel zu heftig schlug. Er fuhr leicht mit der Zunge darüber und beugte sich weiter vor, während er ihre Hände von der Tischplatte löste, um sie gänzlich in die liegende Position zu bringen. Seine Lippen wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang nach oben, bis er an ihrem Ohrläppchen angelangt war, an dem er leicht knabberte. „Ich glaube dir definitiv kein Wort.", wiederholte er kaum hörbar und stellte zufrieden fest, wie ihr ein leichtes Keuchen entfuhr.

Er schob ihre Hände weiter nach oben, bis er ihre Handgelenke oberhalb ihrer sich wild ringelnden Lockenflut mit einer Hand festhalten konnte. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er danach wieder langsam an ihrem Körper entlang nach unten, während seine Lippen sich wieder an ihrem Hals entlang nach unten küßten, bis er an ihrem Schlüsselbein angelangt war. Als er schließlich den Saum des Trainingsshirts erreicht hatte, verzogen sich seine Lippen kurzfristig zu einem hochzufriedenen Grinsen und er schob zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seine Hand darunter. Er wusste, er quälte sich nur selber damit, es so extrem langsam anzugehen, denn eigentlich wollte er nichts lieber, als ihr die Klamotten – _seine_ Klamotten – vom Leib zu reißen und sie zum schreien zu bringen, wenn er sich schließlich in ihr bewegte, aber er verkniff es sich. Wenn auch mit äußerster Willensanstrengung. Denn er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass sie das ebenfalls genauso wollte und er würde sich den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen, sie noch eine Weile mit seinem scheinbar viel zu langsamen Tempo zu reizen. Sie sollte ruhig das Gefühl haben, dass er alle Zeit der Welt hatte. Umso mehr Spaß würde es ihm nämlich danach machen, sie _wirklich_ zum schreien zu bringen.

Seine Hand war inzwischen soweit unter dem Shirt nach oben gerutscht, dass er das untere Ende ihrer Brust erreicht hatte. Federleicht fuhr er kurz mit den Fingerspitzen daran entlang und schob dann seine komplette Hand darüber, um sie ganz zu spüren. Sein Daumen fuhr dabei neckend über ihre Brustwarze, die sich sofort kerzengerade aufrichtete.

„Oh ... Gott", keuchte sie leise und hob sich ihm leicht entgegen.

Ein stummes Lachen durchfuhr Roger, als er den Kopf leicht anhob und sie frech angrinste.

„Roger reicht vollkommen.", meinte er verschmitzt. „Aber gegen Gott habe ich natürlich auch nichts, wenn du darauf bestehst."

Katie sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt blinzelnd an und warf ihm schließlich einen finsteren Blick zu, als seine Worte in ihrem leicht benebelten Gehirn Sinn ergaben.

„Idiot!", knurrte sie, schloss allerdings gleich darauf wieder genießend die Augen, als er sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken ließ und einfach mit dem weitermachte, was er schon die ganze Zeit über tat. Nämlich sie langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie es gar nicht richtig realisierte, als er ihr kurze Zeit später sein Trainingsshirts auszog und es zu Boden fallen ließ. Auch dass er sich ihrer nun wirklich spärlichen Bekleidung anpaßte und sich sein eigenes T-shirt über den Kopf zog, schien sie nur am Rande mit zu bekommen. Was sie allerdings mitzubekommen schien, war der Moment, an dem er seine Zunge leicht über ihre Brustwarze flatteren ließ und diese dann mit den Lippen komplett umschloss, um an ihr zu saugen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Haare und zogen seinen Kopf schließlich wieder zu ihrem hoch, um ihn in einen atemlosen Kuß zu verwickeln. Roger ließ sich nicht lange bitten und erwiderte ihren Kuß mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, mit der sie ihn ausführte. Dabei schob er schließlich langsam seine Hände unter ihre Schultern und hob sie schließlich an, bis sie sich wieder in sitzender Position befand.

Schwer atmend löste er sich schließlich wieder von ihr, brachte aber ansonsten kaum Abstand zwischen sie beide. Ihre Arme hatten sich fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen, während er seine Hände inzwischen langsam zu ihrem Po runter rutschen ließ und sie so nahe an sich ran zog, dass ihr unmöglich entgehen konnte, wie wenig auch ihn diese ganze Sache kalt ließ. Ihre Augen, die sich kurz weiteten und dann zu leicht verschmitzt funkelnden Schlitzen verengten, waren ihm Beweis genug, dass sie ganz genau wusste welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte.

„Dir ist klar, worauf das hier gerade hinaus läuft, oder?", fragte er sie leise und schob ihr eine ihrer immer noch leicht feuchten und wild geringelten Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, während er sie eindringlich ansah. „Sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?"

Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen er es verfluchte, dass er ein Ravenclaw war. Wäre er ein Hufflepuff, wäre er gar nicht erst in diese Situation geraten, denn dann hätte er sie gerade einfach gehen lassen, als sie gehen wollte, statt sie zurück zu halten, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was das letztendlich bedeuten könnte. Als Gryffindor wäre er das Risiko eingegangen, dass sie ihn vielleicht zu einem späteren Moment ausgebremst hätte, aber er wäre mutig genug, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Und wäre er ein Slytherin gewesen, hätte er sich gar nicht erst Gedanken darum gemacht, ob sie sich überhaupt darüber im klaren war, was sie hier gerade taten. Dann hätte er sich gesagt, dass sie schließlich selber Schuld ist, wenn er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packt und sie verführt. Immerhin war sie ja leichtsinnig genug, sich in spärlicher bis gar keiner Bekleidung mit ihm in einem geschlossenen Raum aufzuhalten. Aber nein, er war ein Ravenclaw und als solcher definitiv intelligent genug, sich vorher abzusichern, bevor er sich ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Auch wenn er im Moment eher weniger das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich gerade sehr intelligent verhielt. Trotzdem musste er einfach sicher gehen, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Denn auf Streit und Vorwürfe im Nachhinein hatte er definitiv keinen Nerv.

Katie war nach seiner Frage ein wenig nach hinten gerutscht. Der körperliche Abstand war für ihn im Augenblick nicht wirklich leicht zu ertragen, aber er zwang sich dazu, ihn nicht gleich wieder aufzuheben. Sie wich seinem Blick aus, wie er deutlich sehen konnte, und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

'_Bitte, sag jetzt nicht nein, Katie._', bat er sie stumm. '_Du bringst mich um, wenn du jetzt einen Rückzieher machst._' Aber er wusste nur allzu gut, dass er diese Bitte nicht laut aussprechen, sondern sie gehen lassen würde, wenn dies ihre Entscheidung sein sollte.

Langsam hob Katie den Blick wieder an und lächelte. Wenn auch leicht unsicher, wie ihm auffiel. Doch sie rückte wieder ein wenig näher, was ihn nun doch beinahe dazu brachte, erleichtert durchzuatmen. Er hätte sie nämlich wirklich verdammt ungerne gehen lassen. Kurz darauf entwich ihm ein gepresstes Keuchen, als er spürte, wie sie langsam mit den Fingerspitzen an seinem Hosenbund entlang fuhr, dabei für leichte Gänsehaut in seiner Hüftregion sorgte, als sie dort mit nackter Haut in Berührung kam, und schließlich zielsicher seine Gürtelschnalle ansteuerte. Die ganze Zeit über sah sie ihm stumm in die Augen. Ein Blick, den er ebenso stumm, aber eindringlich zurück gab.

„Es ... wäre das erste Mal ...", fing sie an, und erreichte damit, dass er jetzt doch die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Ihre Finger arbeiteten langsam daran, seine Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen, „... dass ich es mit jemandem tue ..." Er hörte, wie sie nochmal tief durchatmete, bevor sie weiter sprach, „... mit dem ich nicht schon vorher eine Weile zusammen war."

Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sie unterdrückt lächelnd an. Wieder hob er eine Hand, um ihr nochmal eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu schieben, doch er tat es eigentlich nur, weil er irgendetwas tun mußte.

„Du hast mich gerade ziemlich auf's Glatteis geführt. Ist dir das überhaupt klar?", fragte er leise und fuhr ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Ich hatte kurzfristig ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl bei dieser Sache."

Katie lachte leise auf.

„Ich hab's gemerkt.", gab sie zu und zog jetzt das Ende seines Gürtels vorsichtig aus der Schnalle, bevor sie es zur Seite zog, um so den Dorn aus dem Loch zu befreien. „Hättest du das hier abgebrochen, wenn es tatsächlich mein erstes Mal gewesen wäre?"

Roger nickte, unterbrach den intensiven Blickkontakt allerdings nicht.

„Ja, hätte ich. Weil ein erstes Mal nicht so ablaufen sollte."

„Wie genau meinst du das?", hakte Katie nach und schob jetzt das gelöste Ende seines Gürtels durch die Gürtelschnalle. Ihre Hand hielt kurz inne und sie sah ihn fragend an.

Roger atmete nochmal tief durch. Auch wenn er gerade noch ganz andere Befürchtungen gehabt hatte, war jetzt klar, dass sie auf diesem Gebiet nicht wirklich unerfahren war. Denn wenn sie es wäre, würde sie ihm nicht so vollkommen gelassen die Hose aufmachen, während sie sich mit ihm über ein Thema unterhielt, dass einem Mädchen sonst gerne mal vor Verlegenheit die Röte ins Gesicht steigen ließ. Verfluchte Hölle! Wo war das kleine, peinlich berührte Mädchen geblieben, dass vorhin noch im dunkelgrünen Frotteehandtuch im Hauptraum seiner Kabine gestanden und ihn so verlegen angesehen hatte? Er hatte keine Ahnung, und eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht.

Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken, fuhr ihr mit der Rückseite des Zeigefingers federleicht über Schulter und Dekolleté und ließ schließlich den Daumen über ihre Brustwarze kreisen, was sie dazu brachte, sich heftig auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Doch auch jetzt brach sie den Blick nicht an, sondern hielt ihn, wie er beeindruckt feststellte.

„Es sollte nicht so vollkommen spontan ablaufen.", antwortete er nachdenklich. „Und nicht mit jemandem, mit dem man eigentlich nicht zusammen ist und den man nicht wirklich kennt. Und definitiv absolut nicht auf dem Schreibtisch eines gegnerischen Quidditchkapitäns, während man sich kurz vorher noch in einer wirklich blöden Zwickmühle befunden hat und eigentlich nur von der Situation an sich überrumpelt wird."

Katie lachte leise auf und schob jetzt den Knopf durch das Knopfloch, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht von seinem ab. Roger hielt sie jetzt allerdings doch mit der anderen Hand davon ab, noch weiter zu gehen.

„Letzte Chance, es dir anders zu überlegen, Katie.", warnte er sie und sah sie eindringlich an. „Wenn du mir die Hose erst ganz geöffnet hast, ist es mit der Chance zur Flucht vorbei. Dann ziehe ich das hier bis zum Ende mit dir durch."

„Roger", meinte Katie und sah fest entschlossen zurück, „du redest definitiv zuviel."

Und mit diesen Worten zog sie mit einem Ruck an seinem Reißverschluß und schob ihm die Jeans über die Hüften nach unten.

* * *

Lange würde er dieses langsame Tempo nicht mehr aushalten, soviel stand fest. Und auch Katie drängelte immer heftiger danach, dass er endlich einen Zahn zulegte. Aber noch war seine Geduld nicht völlig ausgereizt, weshalb er den quälend langsamen Rhythmus seines mit sanftem Druck kreisenden Daumens an ihrer intimsten Stelle noch beibehielt. Auch befand er sich mit seiner Hand immer noch oberhalb ihrer – _seiner – _Boxershorts, in die er allerdings ohne große Schwierigkeiten die Hand hinein gleiten lassen konnte, denn sie war Katie definitiv um mehrere Nummern zu groß. Wie sie diese überhaupt anbehalten hatte, als sie zu ihm ins Kapitänsbüro gekommen war, war ihm ein Rätsel. Eigentlich hätte sie sie nach den gängigen Regeln der Physik schon nach ein oder zwei Schritten verlieren müssen.

Ein leichtes Wimmern entfuhr ihr, dass von einem verärgerten Knurren begleitet wurde. Kurz darauf sog Roger scharf die Luft ein, als sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Pobacken krallten. Der dünne Stoff seiner Boxershorts half nur sehr bedingt, den unerwarteten leichten Schmerz zu mildern.

„Reiz mich nicht, Katie.", warnte er sie unterdrückt auflachend. „Ich bin kurz davor, hemmungslos über dich her zu fallen."

„Was glaubst du denn, was ich will, du Idiot?", gab sie zurück und stieß gleich darauf ein lautes Keuchen auf, als er den Druck und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Daumenbewegung erhöhte.

„So, willst du das?", vergewisserte er sich mit deutlich lauernder Stimme, während er sich aufreizend langsam zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang und über ihren Bauch nach unten küßte. „Ich wäre vorsichtig mit dem, was ich mir wünsche, wäre ich an deiner Stelle. Das kannst du mir glauben." Seine Zunge machte einen kurzen Abstecher in ihren Bauchnabel, was ihr ein weiteres überraschtes Aufkeuchen entlockte und setzte den Weg dann weiter nach unten fort. Als er fast am Bund der Boxershorts angekommen war, hielt er jedoch kurz inne und richtete den Blick wieder nach oben, hielt die Lippen aber gleichzeitig nur wenige Millimeter über ihrer Haut, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie seinen warmen Atem mehr als deutlich spüren konnte. Seine Finger griffen langsam aber zielgerichtet nach dem Bund der Boxershorts und zogen diese schließlich im Zeitlupentempo nach unten.

Er sah, wie Katie seinen Blick kurz erwiderte, dann aber den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ und ihre Hüfte leicht anhob, um ihm bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er hatte sie definitiv völlig unter Kontrolle. Sie war Wachs in seinen Händen und genau das kostete er jetzt genüsslich aus. Langsam schob er die Boxershorts über ihre Beine nach unten und ließ sie schließlich zu Boden fallen. Danach richtete er sich auf und schob die Hände langsam an ihren Beinen entlang wieder nach oben, bis sie wieder an ihren Hüften angekommen waren, wo sie kurz anhielten. Er wartete, bis Katie die Augen halb öffnete und neigte dann den Kopf zu ihr herunter, um sie in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuß zu verwickeln. Eine seiner Hände schob sich dabei in ihre Haare, während die andere ohne lange suchen zu müssen genau die Stelle wieder fand, wo er sie vorhin schon durch den Stoff der Boxershorts gestreichelt hatte.

Wieder keuchte Katie leicht auf und auch er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er ihre feuchte Wärme unter seinen Fingern spürte. Wäre er in einer ganz bestimmten Körperregion nicht sowieso schon so hart und steif, dass es fast schmerzte, wäre dies endgültig der Moment, der ihn in diesen Zustand bringen würde. Er löste die Lippen von ihren und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Nacken und ihren herrlich nach Früchten und Blumen duftenden Haaren. Ein weiteres unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er spürte, wie Katie sich ihm entgegen hob.

„Du machst mich fertig.", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und löste die Hand kurz von ihr, was ihr einen protestierenden Laut entlockte. Er ignorierte das jedoch und schob sich stattdessen leicht fahrig mit eben dieser Hand die eigene Boxershorts über die Hüften, während er sie mit der anderen Hand wieder zu sich ran zog, um ihren aufkeimenden Protest gleich wieder mit einem weiteren hungrigen Kuß abzuwürgen. Kurz darauf rutschte ihm die Boxershorts die Beine entlang zu Boden und blieb in einem kleinen Haufen oberhalb seiner sich seit Katies Frontalangriff vorhin schon dort befindlichen Jeans zu seinen Füßen liegen.

Kurzfristig ließ er die Hand nochmal zu seiner vorherigen Position zurück gleiten, um sie nochmal leise aufkeuchen zu lassen, doch dann schob er sie an ihrer Taille entlang zu ihren Brüsten hoch. Als Ersatz drängte er sich ihr jetzt hart entgegen und ließ sie spüren, wie sehr er sie inzwischen wollte. Langsam ließ er sein Becken kreisen und entlockte ihr so kleine Laute, die ihm sehr gut gefielen, während seine Hände ihre Brüste liebkosten. Sanft knetete er sie, fuhr immer mal wieder mit dem Daumen über eine der empfindlichen Brustwarzen und küßte sich an ihrem Hals entlang bis zu der Stelle, wo ihr Puls heftig und teilweise unkontrolliert pulsierte.

Er spürte ihre Fingerspitzen, die federleicht über seinen Rücken strichen und ihm in unregelmäßigen Abständen leichte, wohlige Schauer verpaßten. Er spürte, wie sie sich seinen kreisenden Beckenbewegungen anpaßte und sich ihm hin und wieder fest entgegen drängte, so dass er immer ein wenig mehr in die warme, lustverprechende Feuchtigkeit versank. Lange würde er dies nicht mehr aushalten, ohne im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu platzen.

Mit einem letzten flinken Zungenschlag ließ er schließlich von ihrem Puls ab und hob den Kopf leicht an. Er sah ihre blaugrünen Augen, die dunkel und halb geschlossen waren und ihn dennoch mit einem so speziellen Funkeln ansahen, dass es ihm durch und durch ging. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er ihr einen leichten Kuß auf die Lippen hauchte und eine Hand an ihre Wange hob. Sanft ließ er den Daumen über ihre Unterlippe streichen und genoss den Effekt, den diese Berührung auf sie hatte. Denn ihre Lippen öffneten sich fast im selben Augenblick, um einen Kuß auf seinen Daumen zu hauchen.

Langsam aber doch mit festem Druck schob er sich tiefer in sie hinein, wobei er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ihre Lider flatterten leicht und schlossen sich dann ganz, während sie sich ihm leicht entgegen hob. Aus irgendeinem Grund störte ihn dies allerdings gewaltig, weshalb er auch fast im gleichen Moment inne hielt. Katie reagierte mit einem Protestknurren, schob ihm ihr Becken fester entgegen und biß sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Er fuhr ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange und entzog sich ihrem Versuch, das Geschehen zu beschleunigen.

„Sieh mich an.", bat er sie leise, aber doch recht eindringlich. Katies Augen flogen schlagartig wieder auf und sahen ihn fragend an, bevor sie sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengten, die ihm deutlich zeigten, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel davon hielt, dass er sich gerade jetzt so zurück hielt. Ein unterdrücktes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Diesen Blick hatte sie jedoch definitiv nicht nötig. Er würde sich nicht mehr lange so zurück halten. Nur jetzt noch. Nur für den Moment, in dem er sich ganz in sie schob. Und er wollte definitiv, dass sie ihn dabei ansah. Er wollte es in ihren Augen ablesen, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, und er wollte, dass sie dies bei ihm genauso tat.

Ihr Blick wurde wieder ein wenig freundlicher, als sie schließlich die Lider ein wenig weiter öffnete. Ihr Blick war fest auf seinen gerichtet. Kein Protest war mehr in ihm zu sehen, keine Drohung, endlich zur Sache zu kommen, bevor sie ihm den Hals umdrehen würde. Nein, jetzt war er eher bittend und wer war er, dass er einer freundlich vorgetragenen Bitte nicht nachkam? Also gab er ihr einen kurzen, beinahe unschuldigen Kuß auf die Lippen, schob ihr eine dünne Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und schob sich schließlich langsam ganz in sie hinein.

Die ganze Zeit über ließ er sie dabei nicht aus den Augen, und so erkannte er deutlich, dass sie dies hier wirklich nicht zu bereuen schien. Sie wollte es, genau wie er es wollte. Und sie genoss es ebenso wie er. Ihre Augen brannten vor Lust, was ihm ein Gefühl aus Zufriedenheit und Macht gab. Macht über ihren Körper, der so heftig und unverhohlen auf seinen reagierte. Und er war sich sicher, dass sein Blick recht ähnlich auf sie wirken mußte.

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit. Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie zur Sache kommen.", grummelte sie leise vor sich hin und schloss jetzt doch die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie es tat, weil sie seiner Bitte, ihn anzusehen, nicht länger nachkommen wollte, oder ob sie von dem Gefühl, so mit ihm vereint zu sein, schlichtweg überwältigt war. Es interessierte ihn in diesem Moment auch nicht sonderlich, denn so faszinierend wie dieses langsame, aufreizende Spiel bisher auch gewesen sein mochte, so wenig schaffte er es inzwischen selber noch, dabei einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Er stand kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren, und wenn er nicht langsam mal etwas schneller zur Sache kam, würde er sich am Ende mit diesem Spiel noch selber ausspielen.

„Oh, keine Sorge.", gab er unterdrückt auflachend zurück, zog sich leicht zurück und stieß gleich darauf schnell und fest wieder zu, was sie kurz überrascht aufschreien und die Augen wieder öffnen ließ. „Ich habe definitiv nicht vor, noch länger rumzutrödeln." Er brachte seine Lippen ganz nahe neben ihr Ohr und biß kurz aber nicht allzu fest in ihr Ohrläppchen, was sie dazu brachte, scharf nach Luft zu schnappen. Wieder entfuhr ihm ein leicht unterdrücktes Lachen, als ihm zum wiederholten Mal bewußt wurde, wie sehr sie auf ihn reagierte.

„Allerdings wirst du dir gleich noch wünschen, wenn ich es wieder ein wenig langsamer angehen würde, kleine leichtgläubige Gryffindor.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und stieß gleich darauf noch einmal schnell und tief in sie hinein. Jetzt war definitiv Schluß mit der Schonzeit. Jetzt würde er ihr zeigen, was es für Folgen haben konnte, wenn sie sich nicht blitzschnell aus dem Staub machte, wenn sie noch die Chance dazu hatte.

* * *

Gepresst stöhnte er auf und vergrub den Kopf in Katies wilde Lockenflut. Er schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack von Schweiß, der von ihrem Körper ausging, spürte ihre warmen, weichen Körper unter sich, hörte, wie sie keuchend und wimmernd auf seine immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen reagierte.

„Hngh ... Gott ... Roger.", keuchte sie auf und erwiderte seinen Rhythmus mit ihrem Becken, hob sich ihm entgegen und sorgte so dafür, dass er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte.

Seine Hände schoben sich fahrig an ihren Seiten entlang nach unten, bis sie ihre Hüften erreicht hatten. Erst danach richtete er sich gerade soweit auf, dass er ihr einen hungrigen Kuß geben konnte, wobei sich ihre Hände in seine Haare schoben und ihn näher zu sich ranzog. Sein Griff um ihre Hüften verstärkte sich und schließlich zog er sie hart zu sich heran. Ihr entfuhr ein ersticktes Keuchen und sie löste ihre Lippen von ihren. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und verschleiert, als sie ihn schließlich ansah und sie biß sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Dies trieb ihn noch mehr an. Schließlich hatte er vor, sie dazu zu bringen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Genau wie er sie schon fast verloren hatte.

Er richtete sich weiter auf, zog sie mit sich hoch, da sie ihre Arme immer noch um ihn geschlungen hatte, und ließ seine Hüften kreisen, während er sie immer noch fest an den Hüften festhielt und rhythmisch zu sich ranzog. Katie hatte ihm gleich wieder die Lippen verschlossen, küßte ihn mit einer Intensität, die ihn benebelte und noch heißer werden ließ, als er sowieso schon war. Als sie schließlich atemlos nach Luft schnappte, vergrub er abermals das Gesicht in ihren Haaren, ließ seine Lippen federleicht an ihrem wild pochenden Puls entlang flattern und knabberte schließlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Er spürte, wie sie sich fester an ihn klammerte und den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern.

„Laß dich gehen, Katie.", flüsterte er rau und biß ganz leicht in ihr Ohrläppchen, was ihr einen spitzen Schrei entlockte. Er schob eine Hand hinter sie, um den Rhythmus beibehalten zu können, und schob gleichzeitig die andere Hand zwischen ihre eng aneinander gepressten Körper. Sein Daumen brauchte nicht lange, um sein anvisiertes Ziel zu finden, und er sog gleichzeitig mit ihr scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie es bewußt oder unbewußt getan hatte, doch er spürte, wie sich ihre feuchte Wärme um ihn herum kurz verspannte. Kurzfristig hatte er das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment platzen würde, doch er schaffte es dann doch noch einmal, sich davon abzuhalten. Wenn auch mit äußerster Willensanstrengung.

Sein Daumen kreiste jetzt mit mal sanftem, mal festem Druck über ihre intimste Stelle, während er weiterhin mit schnellen, festen Stößen in sie eindrang. Er spürte, wie Katie den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken ließ und leise wimmerte. Ihre Hände hatten sich von ihm gelöst und hatten sich auf dem Tisch abgestützt.

„Himmel!", hörte er sie leise und gepresst hervor stoßen. „Was tust du da?"

„Dich verrückt machen.", gab er atemlos zurück, stieß weiterhin mit unveränderter Geschwindigkeit zu und ließ den Daumen schneller kreisen. Katie keuchte nochmal auf und ließ sich schließlich wieder nach hinten sinken. Kurz traf sich ihr Blick. Ihre Augen waren noch dunkler geworden und er konnte sich ein deutlich zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, kurz bevor er sich selber hart auf die Unterlippe biß. Verflucht, lange konnte er es nicht mehr heraus zögern. „Laß dich gehen, Katie. Komm für mich.", forderte er sie nochmal auf.

Und diesmal kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Er spürte, wie sie sich kurz verspannte und sich dann um ihn herum zuckend zusammen zog, hörte, wie sie laut keuchte, kurz aufschrie und dann nur noch leise vor sich hin wimmerte, sah, wie sie die Augen zusammen kniff, sich auf die Unterlippe biß und schließlich den Kopf ganz nach hinten sinken ließ. Für einen winzigen Moment verspürte eine Aufwallung von Stolz und äußerster Selbstzufriedenheit, dass er es war, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, so heftig zu kommen. Doch im nächsten Moment überkam es auch ihn. Ein-, zweimal stieß er noch hart in sie hinein, dann lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und er ergoß sich tief in ihr. Er stöhnte laut auf, zog ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen fest an sich heran und sank schließlich keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihr zusammen.

* * *

Er konnte ihr Herz deutlich schlagen hören. Heftig erst, so als würde es ihr am liebsten aus der Brust springen. Doch nach einigen Minuten beruhigte es sich wieder und schlug langsam aber sicher wieder in einem normalen Rhythmus. Er spürte, wie sie ihm abwesend mit den Händen durch die Haare und hin und wieder sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken fuhr. Ein heftiger Schauer durchzuckte ihn, der ihm eine heftige Gänsehaut verpaßte, aber keineswegs unangenehm war. Langsam hob er den Kopf an, drehte ihn, sodass er sie ansehen konnte und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Verfluchte Hölle, Katie Bell. Dafür, dass du das heute zum ersten Mal so spontan gemacht hast, hast du mich verdammt fertig gemacht."

Katie entfuhr ein amüsiertes Lachen, zog ihre Arme heran, um sich auf die Ellenbogen aufzustützen, und sah ihn mit einem übermütigen Grinsen an.

„Ich scheine ein Naturtalent zu sein.", meinte sie lachend. „Entweder das, oder es liegt an deinem überwältigenden, unwiderstehlichen Charme."

Jetzt lachte auch Roger und richtete sich ganz auf. Er sah, wie Katie nochmal kurz die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, als er sich dabei aus ihr zurück zog, sie dann aber gleich wieder öffnete und ihn nachdenklich ansah. Doch dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab.

„Hey, was ist?", fragte er sie, umfaßte sanft ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Nichts.", meinte sie und rutschte vom Schreibtisch. Ein wenig ungelenk bückte sie sich, um nach den Klamotten zu greifen, die er ihr kurz zuvor noch geliehen hatte, und zog sie sich wieder an. Roger hatte derweil seine Boxershorts samt Hose wieder hochgezogen und schloss gerade den Gürtel. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Nichts?", wiederholte er trocken und angelte nach seinem eigenen T-shirt. „Wie kommt es nur, dass ich dir kein Wort glaube?"

Katie kicherte leise auf, sah ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern zog ihre Haare aus seinem Trainingsshirt, fuhr sich kurz mit den Händen durch sie hindurch, wie um sie zu entwirren, doch scheinbar hauptsächlich, um etwas zu tun zu haben und ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, und seufzte dann tief auf.

„Nichts.", meinte sie leise und drehte sich jetzt doch um. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte ihre Mundwinkel und Roger zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Naja, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich mich gerade frage, ob ich den Slytherins wirklich böse sein kann, dafür, dass sie uns heute das warme Wasser abgedreht haben."

Jetzt lachte auch Roger kurz auf und grinste sie dann breit an.

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, geht es sie nichts an, was für Auswirkungen ihr kleiner Anschlag auf eure Warmwasserleitung auf uns hatte.", meinte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Doch dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst, horchte kurz auf und verdrehte schließlich die Augen. „Tja", meinte er schließlich mit merkwürdig theatralischem Unterton. „Schluß mit lustig, so wie es aussieht. Dein Rettungstrupp ist im Anmarsch."

„Was?" Katie sah ihn fragend an, und er nickte zur Tür hinüber.

„Lee Jordan und einer der Weasleys. Vielleicht auch beide, keine Ahnung. Ich habe schon Probleme genug, die auseinander zu halten, wenn ich sie sehe. Wenn ich die nur höre, bin ich völlig aufgeschmissen."

Katie stutzte kurz, runzelte die Stirn und horchte. Schließlich nickte sie und ging langsam zur Tür des Kapitänsbüros hinüber. Mit der Hand auf der Türklinke sah sie noch einmal an sich hinunter und schüttelte dann leise lachend und augenverdrehend den Kopf.

„Na, die werden Augen machen.", meinte sie und grinste Roger nochmal verschmitzt an.

Dieser hockte inzwischen auf der Kante des Schreibtischs und sah sie lächelnd an. Er nickte.

„Die Hauptsache ist, dass die nicht gleich hier herein gestürmt kommen, und mich dafür verprügeln, dass du so wenig an hast.", meinte er grinsend. „Nicht, dass die auf falsche Ideen kommen."

„Wie etwa auf die, dass du meine nicht selbstverschuldete Zwangslage schamlos ausgenutzt, mich mit gut gemeinten Versprechungen in eure Kabine gelockt hast und dann hemmungslos über mich her gefallen bist?", fragte sie und grinste zurück.

„So in etwa.", bestätigte er, hob ihr dann jedoch einen Zeigefinger entgegen und sah sie eindringlich an. „Allerdings möchte ich nochmal klar stellen, dass ich dich zu nichts gezwungen und dir sogar mehrfach die Chance zur Flucht gegeben habe."

„Das hast du.", gab sie ihm recht und öffnete die Tür. „Und ich bereue nicht, dass ich sie nicht genutzt habe. Mir wäre mächtig was entgangen."

Er lachte auf und sie grinste zurück. Doch dann schob sie sich durch die Tür, warf ihm über die Schulter hinweg noch einen letzten Blick zu und ging auf die Tür zum Hauptflur zu.

„Du kriegst die Klamotten so schnell wie möglich zurück.", hörte er sie noch sagen, doch bevor er antworten konnte, hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Schweigend stieß er sich von der Kante des Schreibtischs wieder ab, ging halb um ihn herum und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Hörbar durchatmend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schüttelte dann den Kopf, um diesen wieder einigermaßen klar zu kriegen.

„Wem soll ich jetzt mehr danken?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und schob die leicht durcheinander geratenen Poster und Spielskizzen auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her, um sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Den Slytherins für wirklich fiese Streiche oder Madame Pomfrey für ihre Sturheit, uns ab einem bestimmten Alter so lange in die Mangel zu nehmen, bis wir den Verhütungszauber perfekt beherrschen und auch regelmäßig anwenden?"

Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf, stutzte dann jedoch kurz und sah sich dann leicht panisch um. Hektisch wühlte er durch die Spielskizzen auf dem Schreibtisch, ließ den Blick über den Fußboden gleiten und stieß dann einen deftigen Fluch aus.

„Dieses gottverfluchte Miststück!", entfuhr es ihm, und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lachen oder sich selbst verfluchen sollte. „Wie zur Hölle hat dieses durchtriebene Gryffindor-Biest es bloß geschafft, unter zwei Kleidungstücken drei Spielskizzen auf einmal mitgehen zu lassen ohne das ich es merke? Na, die kann was erleben, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal in die Finger kriege. Darauf kann die sich verlassen."

Doch schließlich gab er es auf, ließ Spielskizzen Spielskizzen sein und verließ das Kapitänsbüro. Im Hauptraum fiel sein Blick auf einen dunkelgrünen Frotteehaufen, der vergessen auf einer der Bänke lag. In sich hinein grinsend hob er das Handtuch auf und schob es in seinen Spind. Sie mochte bitten, betteln oder drohen, aber dieses Handtuch würde sie nicht wieder bekommen. Nicht, wenn sie nach so einer Aktion auch noch die Frechheit besaß, ihn um ganze drei Spielskizzen zu erleichtern. Das konnte sie vergessen. Und außerdem hatte er definitiv nichts dagegen, eine kleine Erinnerung an diesen speziellen Nachmittag zu behalten.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Und? Wie fandet ihr dieses Werk? OK, ich gestehe euch eine Viertelstunde zu, um kalt zu duschen, aber dann möchte ich eine Review. Bitte, bitte!

**Und nicht vergessen:** Der alles auslösende Handtuch-Oneshot ist auf dem Profil von_** Angel de la Luna**_ zu finden und wartet auch auf Reviews. Wenn das Interesse groß genug ist, könnte es sein, dass wir uns zu weiteren Handtuch-Oneshots überreden lassen. Ideen haben wir dafür genug. Es liegt also an euch. **  
**


End file.
